


School run

by Islair



Series: Sicarius through the wormhole AU [2]
Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: A silly follow up to Sicarii.Sicarius is a single dad bringing up Sespian and the younger Sicarius, in our world.





	School run

**Author's Note:**

> This one has wandered so far from the tree that I almost hesitate to label it as part of the fandom.  
> My brain meandered off on this one after idly musing about how there really was only one thing that everyone's favourite assassin would think to pack in a school lunchbox.  
> Thanks, brain.

The alarm goes off at 5am every day.

The kids emerge, yawning, from their bedrooms and join Dad for warmups and stretching exercises in the living room.

By 5.30am, they are running laps of the local park together.

At 6am, the kids are showering and changing into their uniforms whilst Dad makes packed lunches.

Lunch is the same every day.

  * Homemade dried meat ration bar - for protein, iron, vitamins A, D, B1, B3, B5, B6 and B12, and general calories in the form of animal fats.
  * fresh raw organic vegetables - carrots, cucumber, radish, broccoli florets - for folic acid, vitamin C, and dietary fibre to improve faecal bulk.
  * a handful of mixed nuts and seeds - for essential fatty acids, magnesium and other trace minerals.
  * a small pot of unsweetened natural organic whole milk greek-style yoghurt - for calcium and vitamin B2.
  * a satsuma - for vitamin C, and as a 'sweet treat'.



Each lunch is scaled to fit the caloric requirements of the individual, and neatly packed into a box.

  * A large unadorned tupperware box for Dad,
  * a medium-sized stylish japanese bento featuring Studio Ghibli characters for Sespian,
  * and a small garishly-coloured Spiderman box for Junior.



A bottle freshly filled with water accompanies each box.

At 6.30am, breakfast is served. Poached eggs with raw spinach and buttered toast made from homemade 100% wholemeal bread. Commercially made bread is just too fluffy and sweet. The automatic breadmaker was a worthy investment.

At 7am, a final check before leaving the house. Are all required books, homework, kit etc in the schoolbags. Have all notes from teachers been read and responded to.

Sespian leaves first, for secondary school. His friends ring the doorbell, and they walk together. They visit the shop round the corner so Sespian can surreptitiously purchase the crisps and chocolate that are not allowed at home. He posts a new meme to Tumblr from his phone: A particlularly scowling picture of Dad wearing his full collection of knives with the caption "Ninja Dad does not approve of your food choices.". His friends - especially those that attended that one disastrously Dad-catered birthday party - think it is hilarious.

Dad and Junior head off together in the other direction, towards the primary school. Just another ordinary day in the Sicarius household.


End file.
